When Perfection Meets The Perfect Killer
by zebgree
Summary: A demoness, seemingly the perfect mixture of wolf and dog demon, goes hunting for the Inuyasha gang. Once she finds them, she enlists their help in her defeating a great enemy, Sesshomaru.


Chapter 1: Following the Foot Prints 

There was a loud screech that echoed around the Inuyasha Forest. It came from a slain beast, one that had its last breath. The group huddling around the dead boar demon all winced.

"So, where is it Kagome?" the impatient Inuyasha asked.

The young miko tired and worn out, let the angry and impatient tone of the half dog demon slide. Slowly, she let her eyes roam over the body till she spotted a faint glowing in the demon's lower back.

"There." She pointed and no time was wasted.

After the small jewel shard was retrieve, the group headed back to Kaede's hut to rest. It hadn't exactly been a _grueling _battle, but after four nights of almost non-stop travel and then a few fights. Well, everyone was down to his or her last bit of energy, except for Inuyasha.

"You weak humans. Can't even go a few nights without sleep." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome and Sango turned and sent daggers Inuyasha's way. Afraid of Kagome using the dreaded 's' word, Inuyasha clammed up. Kagome gave a sigh and looked towards the village.

'It's been almost a year and we still haven't gathered all the jewel shards.' She thought letting her head fall forward in slight despair. Even with this, Inuyasha desire for them was no less. If anything, his desire had grown. Even Naraku seemed to be showing up more and with new beings created from his flesh, the newest a boar demon.

"Inuyasha, I think we could **ALL** use a rest. A good _long_ one." Miroku said, trying to keep the poor half demon from digging himself into a hole.

Inuyasha just huffed and walked in front of them. Entering the village, it was strangely absent of people. Even Kaede was missing from her hut. The silence that pressed around them seemed to be choking. It wasn't till they heard a cry from the north end of the village did they know what happened.

Fearing a demon attack, they ran hard. When they arrived, there was a group a villagers, including Kaede, surrounding something. Slowly, they approached, Inuyasha leading.

"Kaede, what is it? What has happened?" Miroku was the first to speak.

The old miko turned to him, face pale and pinched with worry. She lifted her hand and pointed to the center of the group.

"This." Was all she said.

The group moved forward and pushed their way through the crowd. Once reached the center, their mouths dropped open. There, lying clearly in the dirt was a large paw mark. They knew of only one dog demon big enough to make that mark.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha uttered the word, the one word everyone was thinking.

----------------------------------

The group hurried to the forest where the large paw prints were leading. Kagome was carried on Inuyasha's back, Kilala carried Shippo and Sango, and Miroku ran along side. It wasn't long before a large black dog came into view. This stopped everyone cold. It certainly looked like a dog demon, but there was something uniquely different about it. Perhaps it was the three long maroon marks on its left shoulder or perhaps it was the ivory chain hanging around its neck, carrying six jewel shards.

Shocked into action, Inuyasha leapt forward towards the canine. With cunning speed, she dodged and jumped back. Her maroon eyes seemed to be filled with amusement.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled, standing in front of Kagome protectively.

There was a deep rumbling sound from the dog's chest and they figured it to be a laughed. Before their very eyes, the dog transformed into a female. Her skin was a milky pale and her hair was ebony, pulled back to keep out of her face. Along her left shoulder, bare of any sleeves, were three long maroon marks, the same color as her eyes. Her lips were curled into a smile and her claw like nails fingered the jewel shards attached to the ivory chain.

"Your help, Inuyasha the half demon." She murmured, watching their reactions.

It was Kagome who dared to speak first.

"What kind of help?" she asked cautiously.

The demoness let her smile grow. As she tugged on the chain, it came loose from her neck and she held it up.

"First, I need to find my other sword, The Alpha. In return, I will give you two jewel shards."

This caught their attentions. They leaned closer, listening carefully to what she had to say.

"Second, I need training from your miko. I was instilled with dark miko powers and I fear they will destroy me if I don't learn to master them. I will give you three shards for this service. And lastly," her lips curled into a full smile. "I need help finding a certain demon. I'll give you the last shard for this."

"Whose the demon?" Miroku asked.

The demoness paused for a moment, fastening the chain back around her neck.

"His name," she purred, "Is…."

"Sesshomaru."

A/N:

All right. This is my FIRST story and chapter, so I'm still getting used to the format and length. Give me a few tries and my writing WILL get better. I promise.

And just for futher note, NO Sesshomaru and the 'demoness' (name not yet disclosed) are NOT going to fall in love. Sesshomaru takes a long time to just GET ALONG with people that my story would have to be at least 30 to 35 chapters long for that to happen.


End file.
